A Mysterious Magic Untitled
by Cherchie
Summary: an unknown force. a magic unknown. who are they? why are they here? untitled for now. may change plot. don't know where this story may lead. but good story. find out for yourself. read and review please. thank you.


"Have you found her yet?" a loud voice said.  
"No, we haven't, my lordship." a person replied.  
"B-b-b-b-u-t-t.. w-w-w-w.." someone stuttered.  
"SPEAK OUT, BOY!!" the voice commanded.  
"My lord, we have seen her many times but it seems as if she is a ghost  
and disappears without our knowledge." "But there is evidence that she   
has been there; a flower.  
"She loved flowers." the lord said to himself.  
"GO AND FIND HER! FOLLOW HER IF YOU CAN. DON'T LET HER GET OUT OF YOUR   
SIGHT AGAIN!!" the voice commanded.  
"Y-y-e-s-s, y-your lordship." they replied. And then they apparated out   
of sight.  
  
"Lucius! Bring your son here NOW! I have an .. errand for him." the   
voice commanded.  
"Yes, my lordship." Lucius Malfoy replied.   
Lucius left the room and it became silent.  
  
Only one person was in the room. Anger, frustration, and maybe perhaps   
regret made an aura that surrounded him. The person was Lord Voldemort.  
He was talking to himself again. Always looking for the girl that stole   
a bit of his heart when he was young. Always finding a way to become   
more powerful than he was. Always trying to kill Harry Potter and never  
succeeded.  
  
"Why do you hide from me, little girl?!?", he asked. His voice echoed   
in the empty room.  
  
The candles in the room were starting to flicker. His robes were softly  
flapping. It is as if a powerful being was in the room he was in. The   
room was magically built and protected. Nothing can enter or leave it   
except the people who was allowed to enter. So this was a rare thing.  
  
A giggle was heard in the room. And then, a soft sigh.   
  
Lord Voldemort was ready with a wand stretched out in front of him. A   
voice was heard in the room. "Who is it?"  
  
"Don't be afraid.", a childish voice whispered. Then a flash struck   
him. And then it ended. It is as if it never happened. But only one   
evidence told him it was real. A small lily was floating in the air and  
falling slowly ... onto the stone-cold ground.   
  
A voice was heard in the room, "She was here." And that was all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*I'm talking in third person here.*  
  
"We're here. Shane will be with you in the school. Even though he is in  
a different house, I hope you too will still get along. Here's some   
money for you and your wands. You'll be needing it."   
  
"Come, beauty.", said Shane.  
  
"Alright. Coming." said someone with a hint of excitement.  
  
"Crystal, Shane, do your best. And complete what you are supposed to   
do. Shane, take care of Crystal while you're there. You understand   
what she went through." said an older person. "Yes, Uncle. Don't   
worry about us. I'll be fine. And I don't need any bodyguards to   
protect me. I can protect myself. You'll be late." Crystal replied.  
  
Two figures stepped off the carriage and walked towards the towering   
castle in front of them.   
  
"I miss them.", she said. "Don't think about them. It will only make   
things worse.", Shane replied. "Okay. I won't. Oh! Look!", she   
exclaimed.   
  
Their heads turned and the two figures saw a train passing through and suddenly  
halted in front of the tall building. Many people rushed out in an   
assortment of colors. Red, orange, green, purple, brown, yellow, gold,   
and silver. "It looks like a rainbow." she whispered. They stepped   
aside from the rushing figures and mixing colors so that they won't   
get hurt.   
  
"Go. Mingle. Don't worry. I'll be fine. GO.", Crystal said to Shane.  
  
Shane walked towards the green table. What house has the green table?   
Yes. Of course. Shane sat on the empty seats of the Slytherin table.  
  
*If you see the * - stars, it means a hint or something important to   
the story. I = Crystal.*  
  
I wandered around and saw the courtyard. It was snowing outside and it   
was cold, too. I walked into the courtyard and saw few students there.  
  
"Pretty baby, don't you leave me. I have been saving smiles for you.   
Pretty baby. Why can't you see. You're the one that I belong to. I'll   
be the embrace that keeps you warm. Your sun that breaks the storm.   
I'll be alright and I'll sleep tight as long as you keep coming 'round.  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me." I sang quietly to myself.   
  
"Move aside.", a voice commanded from behind me.  
  
I turned around and I saw a tall, silver-haired boy in front of me. He   
wore a dark green robe. I realized he was in Slytherin. He was alone.  
  
I stepped aside so he could pass through and walked away slowly. My   
robe was flapping away because of the wind. No arguments. Nothing. I   
looked back and he seemed astonished. I wondered who he is. I felt this  
cold aura around him. It is as if he is trying to guard something. He   
reminds me of someone. But I won't think of it. I have to look for   
Professor Dumbledore. I walked back to the Great Hall and found myself   
a seat in my House table. Everyone was talking and laughing. I was very   
quiet. I felt stares and glances at me. But I didn't look at who it   
was. 


End file.
